cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Finnish Commie
Biography of Finnish Commie First Months Finnish Commie is an formerly influential political figure in the leftist sphere of CyberNations since Socialist Workers Front. Finnish Commie joined Cybernations in the summer of '06 and immediately joined the International Communist Party. Beginning of the Political Career During his membership in the ICP Finnish Commie was just one ordinary member alongside others. His first political agenda was to support the merging of the ICP and the "ICSN v2". After the merge of ICP and ICSN Finnish Commie joined the Socialist Workers Front in which he filled the positions of Director of Justice in the second and last term of the alliance. He was one of the last Directors to "jump the ship" when SWF found itself on the losing side of the GW3. After SWF disbanded Finnish Commie headed to SECOM in which he acted as the People's Commissar of Foreign Affairs. He was one of most vocal supporters in the founding of the Neo-ICP and in pushing through the merge into it in SECOM. In the little time Neo-ICP existed he was elected to be Co-Chairman alongside Comrade Yev. He negotiated the terms for the surrender of the Neo-ICP forces in the ICP Reformation War and announced its disbandment. Post-SWF After the ICP Reformation War Finnish Commie headed to NPO to find out what the Cyberverse was on the other side of the fence. He was accepted into the Order extremely fast, in merely three days when the usual waiting time is a week. In the NPO he joined Media Department creating sigs etc. for the glory of Pacifica. After a short time in the Order Finnish Commie left to join Libertarian Socialist Federation for he didn't really fit in the NPO. In LSF he worked as Admin creating graphics for the Federation, for example forum buttons. At first he was opposed to the founding of Communist Party of Cybernations for he doubted it would work but soon after reversed his opinion and was seventh to join the forums of the new alliance. In CPCN he acted as the first Commissar of Central Planning and after losing very tight race to the position of Chairman to Demokratikos he joined the Foreign Affairs department as Deputy Commissar. Rise to Chairman of the Party Finnish Commie had for long gathered support for he re-run at the position Chairman and it seemed indeed that he would win the next elections. The then current chairman Demokratikos did not want to see this happen so a couple of days before the elections he initiated some revisions that were against the constitution and thus attempted a coup. Finnish Commie had foreseen this from Demokratikos' erratic behaviour and had created back-up forums with couple of comrades for Demokratikos was the root admin of the boards. Demokratikos was condemned to ZI and after moving to new forums the Party elected Finnish Commie as its third Chairman. He has been re-elected six times. As Chairman of the Party To be constructed. Retirement In November 2008 Finnish Commie decided, at least for a couple of terms, to retire so that new people would have change to stand at the helm of the Party. He was awarded Protector of the Party award for his work for the Party after his retirement. He had hoped that one of his long standing aides The Greatevilfish would had taken lead but sadly he disappeared without a trace. Eternal Clique In the late 2008 Finnish Commie with JustinG and Azreal founded a new alliance called the Eternal Clique. Sadly this alliance only lasted till the January of 2009 when the the Triumvirate decided to dissolve it due to stagnation. Nevertheless Finnish Commie got important experience from this trial at creating his own alliance, experience which he could use to the benefit of his new alliance The International. International Finnish Commie joined the International as a member of the alliance Communist Party of Cybernations that had together with Socialistic Empire and The Righteous Fist formed it in the largest merger of leftist alliance to take place since 2006. Soon after the first elections, in which Finnish Commie was unable to participate, he started a campaign for the post of General Commissar, equivalent of the position of Chairman in the CPCN. During February 2009 Finnish Commie also got the honour of being chosen as the first Orange Team Senator for the International when the ally of International, Orange Defence Network, decided to loan its seat. In the elections Finnish Commie lost narrowly to Sovyet Gelibolu who became the second General Commissar of the International. Schism in the International and DCUPS The International took part in the GW IV during which Finnish Commie served as high military liaison for the alliance in the wartime bloc Karma. As he had no proper elected position in INT he had little to say in internal matters, other than as a member of the General Congress. He disagreed severely with the leadership in a few key-points and he felt that he was growing away from the alliance's policies. Soon after the war a few members who either felt same or for other reasons had decided to leave INT founded DCUPS under the leadership of Pirate Bob. Tragically Pirate Bob disappeared from the political stage which lead to the eventual withering away of DCUPS. Ronin After DCUPS Finnish Commie was invited to join Ronin by his long time friend Kroknia. Ronin welcomed Finnish Commie and he met a lot of new people who became good friends with him. Due to unrelated reasons Finnish Commie could not be very active, so he mostly just interacted with the other national leaders within Ronin. Return to the International In time Finnish Commie felt more and more urge to return to his original home, the "commiesphere". The straw that broke the camel's back was Kroknia's leaving of Ronin. After that Finnish Commie decided to depart from Ronin, telling farewell to his new friends and rejoined International. In International he was appointed Liaison Secretary under Frost after the first elections he took part in. In second elections he ran against Cataduanes for the position of General Commissar losing by a small margin. He was appointed Martial Secretary under Comrade Craig and acted in this position for the two month term. In his second election being back in the International he was elected the General Commissar of the alliance for the December–January term. As General Commissar of the International Finnish Commie had in his manifesto promised to start number of programs which would help the alliance's slowly declining membership problems. The implementing of these programs was cut short due to the NEW-DF War which started after NEW raided the Dark Fist AA which Finnish Commie and KingEd of TPE had promised protection to. A coalition of INT, TPE and Fark, another former ally of DF, declared war on NEW two days after the beginning of the raid. NEW concentrated a lot of fire on INT and especially on its General Commissar who suffered huge losses in the war. In January 17 INT was given admittance into Complaints and Grievances, one of the primary goals Finnish Commie had set for his term. On 21 January 2011 INT joined the PB-NpO War, fighting side by side with its new C&G allies. In the beginning of February 2011 Finnish Commie was re-elected as General Commissar of INT, continuing the leading of the alliance through the time of war. Orange Defense Network After his second term as General Commissar of INT, Finnish Commie decided that time had come to try something new. After some consideration he decided to join the long-time ally of INT, ODN. In ODN he joined the State Department as diplomat and became and active General Assembly member. After being in ODN for a month he was elected a Senator in the Senate XLI of ODN. Finnish Commie's fast entrance to ODN Senate was also noted by Schattenmann in his "This Week in Network" publication. During the next Secretary General elections a double-tie occurred which made the decision on the new Secretary General the Senates' responsibility. Finnish Commie was the only Senator to initially vote for the upcoming winner of the election eZe. The following term eZe, the newly elected Secretary General of ODN, appointed Finnish Commie Secretary of State in his Secretariat. After being re-elected eZe kept Finnish Commie as the Secretary of State in his government. During his term as Secretary of State GATO was added to Complaints and Grievances and ODN signed an oDoAP with Hooligans. Leaving ODN After serving two terms as Secretary of State Finnish Commie ran against OsRavan and others for the position of Secretary General with a platform based on a radical new FA-direction. After the election, which OsRavan won, Finnish Commie voluntarily dropped out of ODN government and left the position of Secretary of State, being succeeded by Walling. ODN joined the major conflict that began with pre-emptive attacks on NpO and NPO. Finnish Commie fought there separate MHA nations in the GATO-ODN pre-empt on the alliance, with great success. Thought fighting for ODN Finnish Commie disagreed both with the alliance's FA direction and the pre-empt on MHA. Thus Finnish Commie resigned from ODN and joined the other side of the war fighting for R&R. R&R After joining R&R Finnish Commie kept working in FA matters and quickly made it to deputy minister of foreign affairs. After his superior in the foreign affairs department disappeared from CN, Finnish Commie was promoted to the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs after the Dave War. During Dave War Finnish Commie was one of the few R&R top-nations (at the time ranked #1 in alliance) to engage enemies and suffered heavy losses while gaining a position in the top 25 of casualties. Subsequently Finnish Commie was demoted to Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs to make room for Garion, his former deputy. During Equilibrium war Finnish Commie fought under R&R flag with decent success. Post war he was 19th in casualties. In the summer of 2013 R&R finally managed to get it's chosen Orange Team Senate candidate, Finnish Commie, elected. Later the same year Finnish Commie was asked to step down as Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs by his superior WarriorSoul. Finnish Commie continued as part of the Foreign Affairs Team as a rank-and-file member. On the Senate front R&R had varying success, managing to elect Finnish Commie every now and then. In March of 2014 Finnish Commie was elected to be justice of the R&R court. War History Socialist Finland lead by Finnish Commie has taken part in a number of major conflicts: Finnish Commie is also staunch supporter of tech raiding which he used to actively practice. Awards Protector of the Party from the Communist Party of Cybernations Centurion Medal for Diplomatic Excellence from the Centurion Brotherhood Seal of Triumvir The Triumvir seal of Finnish Commie in now disbanded alliance, Eternal Clique. Socialist Finland Socialist Finland was founded in 1918 after the Reds had won the Finnish Civil War. Socialist Finland is an old and highly advanced state with large populations. Its Nation Strength is currently 230,101.641 Category:Orange team Category:Member of Socialist Workers Front Category:International Communist Party Category:Individuals Category:Member of Communist Party of CyberNations Category:Member of The International Category:Member of RnR